


I Want To Be Perfect

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: My Mafia AU [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Grooming, Italian Mafia, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: This is part of my mafia AU. It isn’t a part of the main series, where Peter is in college and has been in Tony’s care for five or six years. This starts when Peter first gets kept, and will go through different major events.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: My Mafia AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573336
Comments: 10
Kudos: 241





	I Want To Be Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mafia au usual warnings; grooming, underage, blah blah blah.

Peter kneels, as he’s been told to do, at the end on Tony’s bed on the floor. “L-like this?”

Bucky nods, ruffling the kid’s hair. “Just like that. Your knees and back are gonna be real sore, doll, trust me. Sorry about that.”

Peter’s hands are behind his back, shoulders set and spine straight. It’s a difficult position. “I took gymnastics for ten years, I can handle sore.”

Bucky smirks, already fond of the kid. He hopes he lasts longer than the last one. “Boss is particular. He doesn’t like things to be even slightly out of place; and he trains using punishments. They suck, I can tell you from first hand experience. Try and do things right, but don’t be too distraught over it if you mess up.”

Peter nods, keeping his chin held high. It’s hard to act confident when you’re butt naked on the floor with a man who’s standing and fully dressed. “I can do that, Bucky.”

Bucky smiles at the kid. “And you’re _sure_ you want to do this?”

Peter shrugs his shoulders. “It’s what i was planning on doing anyway, except now I have the bonus of my client actually being hot instead of an old fart like Osborn was. Besides, as long as I’m perfect and I don’t mess up, he won’t have any reason to hurt me. Loads of pleasure, no pain.”

Bucky snorts at that, shaking his head. “You’re crazy, kid.”

“Hi I’m kettle, nice to meet you pot.”

Bucky laughs genuinely, eyes twinkling. He _really_ likes this one. “I hope you decide to stay, kid. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a good laugh.”

Peter smiles himself, looking up at Bucky. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had a real friend, sir.”

~

“Oh, look at that. Look at how pretty you are, baby boy.”

Peter preens, spreading his legs even farther. He was waxed clean by Bucky earlier, so he looks even younger than he already is. “Thank you, sir.”

Tony huffs. “Daddy, to you. Call me daddy and daddy only, I have to be called sir all fucking day and I don’t need that shit when I’m trying to relax.” He undoes his cuff links, rolling his sleeves up as he does. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

Peter swallows thickly. “What do you want me to do, daddy?”

Tony huffs in annoyance. “I suppose Bucky didn’t tell you my expectations then. Of course he didn’t.” He sits in an arm chair in the corner of the room. “When I get home, I expect for you to make me a glass of whiskey, neat, and bring it to me. Then I expect you to kneel in front of me while I drink, and wait for further instructions. Sometimes I’ll expect you to listen to my day, sometimes I’ll expect your mouth to be of service, sometimes all I’ll want is for you to sit there and look pretty. There’s the bar.”

Peter stands in a hurry, rushing to the bar. He pulls out a glass that looks right, and pulls out one of the many bottles in the refrigerator. He hesitates, looking over at Tony for approval.

Tony works quickly to hide his smile; he’s impressed, but he doesn’t want the kid to get comfortable yet. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

“Is… is this the right bottle?” He chose it because it was the only opened one.

Tony huffs in annoyance and nods. “Hurry up already, I’ve had a long day.”

Peter pours the glass carefully, before capping the bottle and putting it away again. He brings it over, handing it to his new boss before kneeling in front of him with his head down. “Thank you daddy, for letting me make your day better,” he says softly.

Tony quirks a brow. “A thank you?”

Peter nods once. “Yes daddy. Manners are important.”

Tony hums in agreement, taking a sip. “Tell me about your life before. Tell me about what you’re missing.”

Peter doesn’t hesitate, although his voice is thick. “I used to live with my aunt and uncle, before they died. I was obsessed with Star Wars. I liked to play with legos. I collected comic books. I got perfect grades, I was in band, and on the decathlon team. I liked old movies, and science puns, and collecting tech form the trash and making it work again.”

Tony sips again. “You used past tense for what you like, baby. Was that on purpose?”

Peter shrugs. “Now, I don’t like much of anything. After they died, I didn’t have anything left. I like surviving. I like older men. I like looking pretty, and I like when people look at me. I like the thrill I get sucking off men in back alleys.” He looks up to meet Tony’s eyes, licking his lips. “I like how scared I get when men like you look at me like I’m their next meal.”

Tony smirks, relaxing even further into his seat and spreading his legs more. “You changed, after they died then. You went crazy.”

Peter shrugs. “Crazy is a strong word. More like…I grew up. I realized how terrible the world is, and then I realized, no one is looking out for me anymore. So I gotta look out for myself. Some kids, they do crack. Some thieve and stay on the run. Some join the circus, or become child prodigies in music or acting. I don’t like drugs, I don’t like acting, I don’t like running. I like the taste of cum and I like creepy old men pulling my hair and I like being pretty so men will look at me. Does that make me crazy?”

~

Tony smirks, adding a third finger. “God, you’re a slut. _My_ slut. No one else has had their fingers in you, have they? This hole is _mine_.”

Peter mewls, arching his hips up into the touch. “Daddy!”

Tony purrs, crooking his fingers for a better angle. “Say it, my sweet baby. Say you’re my slut, say your hole belongs to me.”

Peter whines loudly. “I’m daddy’s slut! No one else gets to touch me here, it’s _your_ hole daddy!”

Tony hums in approval, a sound Peter is used to by now. He loves it. “Good boy.”

~

Tony growls as he brings his hand down on Peter’s ass roughly, causing the boy to cry out. “I said to not leave this room, and what did you do?”

Peter sniffles and cries, looking over his shoulder. “I left the room, daddy.”

Tony smacks Peter’s ass again. “Daddy doesn’t like repeating himself sweetheart. If I tell you a rule once, I expect you to follow it.”

Peter sniffles as he kneels after Tony pushes him off his lap. “Yes, daddy. I’m sorry, daddy.”

Tony nods once. “Tell me your rules.”

Peter wipes his tears away. “Always call daddy daddy, not sir. Always stay in daddy’s room. Never bother daddy at work. Always be naked and waiting for daddy when he gets home.”

Tony nods, petting a hand through Peter’s hair. “Good boy, baby. You’re forgiven now, daddy is mad anymore. You want a reward?”

Peter looks up, hope in his eyes. “Really?”

Tony nods. “You want daddy’s dick or his tongue? I wanna play with your cute little red ass.”

Peter blushes and shivers. “Tongue, daddy…”

~

Peter kneels in front of Tony, head down. “How was your day, daddy?”

Tony hums, leaning back in his chair. “It was a good day, baby, thank you for asking. And how was your day?”

“Lonely, daddy. I missed you. I always miss you.”

Tony purrs softly, scratching his fingers across Peter’s scalp in comfort. “I’ll bring you with me, tomorrow.”

Peter’s head shoots up. “Will you really?”

Tony nods. “I miss you too, my tesero.”

Peter blushes and smiles, leaning into the touch. “Thank you, daddy.”

~

“Stay still, Princess.”

Peter huffs in annoyance. “It hurts, Bucky!”

Bucky rolls his eyes and yanks, wincing as Peter cries out. “Would you rather shave?”

Peter pouts and shakes his head. “No, it takes forever…”

Bucky shrugs. “Then don’t complain.”

Peter pouts again. “Daddy said he’s going to get me a tutor. Someone to home school me. He said he wants me to be smart enough to keep up with him.”

Bucky shoots Peter a knowing smile. “He’s telling you about his secrets, is he?”

Peter preens proudly. “Of course he is. He knows he can trust me.”

Bucky pulls the next wax paper off. “Anyone who willing sits through a Brazilian for someone else is trustworthy.”

Peter huffs out a breath, forcing his muscles to relax. “Bucky?”

Bucky pauses, looking up at Peter. “What’s up doll?”

Peter looks away for a moment, before looking back at Bucky with an intense expression. “Bucky, I think I’m in love with him.”

Bucky swallows thickly. “Bad idea, kid. I don’t think he’s capable of love.”

Peter looks away again, chewing on his lip. “What’s it like, Bucky? To be loved by someone?”

Bucky stops his work, putting his hands down. “It’s awesome, kid. To know Steve would do anything for me. Even put himself into a life of slavery as a mafia hit man to save my sorry ass.”

Peter looks to Bucky’s face again, staring at him. “I would do anything for him, Bucky.”

Bucky smirks, trying to lighten the mood. “Brazilians, man. There’s no way in hell you would do this so happily if you didn’t love him.”

~

Peter sucks on a sucker, sitting in his daddy’s lap as he stares down the person his daddy is in a meeting with.

“Stark, you know me. You know I go for the best deal. You’re the best deal. My loyalty remains with you.”

Peter rolls his tongue along the sucker, eyeing him up and down.

Tony kisses Peter’s cheek, possessive hand on Peter’s hip. “I know I’m the best deal. My quality will beat everyone else combined. And my prices are reasonable, all things considered. That doesn’t mean I’m the cheapest, Ross.”

Ross shakes his head. “I know. But the cheapest guns are shit, Stark, why would I allow my men to arm themselves with anything less than the best? You know me, Stark, we’ve been partners for decades.”

Peter stands up, taking the sucker out of his mouth as he slides into the man’s lap. He hums softly, moving his hands over the man’s chest.

“Um… S-Stark?”

“Peter, what in God’s name are you-“

Peter moves his hands lower, he finds what he’s looking for. He smirks, plopping the lollipop back in his mouth to the side of his teeth. “Is that a gun or are you happy to see me?

“Peter!” Tony stands, glaring angrily. “Get back here right now!”

Peter unzips the man’s pants, and reaches his hand in. Both older men yell for him to stop, but Peter doesn’t. He pulls his hand back out and in it is a gun.

_Not one of Tony’s guns._

All three men are silent, as Peter examines the gun, before Peter pulls the sucker out of his mouth again with a pop.

“Aw, I was hoping you were happy to see me.” Peter grins evilly at the man, standing and walking back to Tony. “Daddy, when did you start making guns with Justin Hammer’s logo on it? I don’t remember that meeting.”

Tony’s angry expression turns to one of pride and amusement, pulling Peter closer to his body. “Well, baby, that’s because it didn’t happen.” He turns to the man. “He’s buying outside of us.”

Peter fakes a gasp, covering his mouth in mock surprise. “Oh but daddy, he can’t be! He said he wasn’t! If he was, he would have lied right to your face…”

Ross swallows thickly, shaking his head. “No, no, that isn’t-that’s not-it isn’t what it looks like!”

Tony turns the gun over in his hand, cocking it before pointing it at Ross. “It’s not real, then? It’s a dummy gun of my competition?”

Ross stares down the barrel of the gun, swallowing thickly.

“Why don’t we test it, then?”

“No, wait, please-!”

The gun goes off and Ross goes silent, and Tony tsks. “The kick back on a stupid little hand gun, how _embarrassing_. Poorly designed.”

Peter pouts up at Tony, taking the sucker out of his mouth once more. “You thought I was being naughty, daddy. You didn’t trust me to be your good boy.”

Tony growls and throws the gun on the table, squeezing Peter’s hips roughly. “You’re right baby, I should trust you more.”

~

Peter beams down at his college acceptance letter. “Daddy! I got in!”

Tony looks up from his desk, smiling proudly. “I knew you would, my wonderfully genius baby boy. I’ll reassign Winter to be on your protection detail. Can’t risk you getting kidnapped.”

Peter beams. College, praise from daddy, _and_ he gets to spend a whole bunch of more time with his best friend? “Thank you daddy!” Peter crawls into Tony’s lap and kisses all over his face, making Tony laugh.

~

Peter rushes in the room, bouncing off the walls with excitement. “Daddy! Daddy look, I- Oh, hi Mr. Strange. Daddy,”

Tony stands, putting up a hand to silence him. “What did I tell you about interrupting my work?”

Peter swallows thickly, eyes wide. “I’m s-sorry, daddy, I didn’t-“

“Did The Soldier not tell you I was busy?” Tony’s face is full of anger.

Peter shivers, eyes welling with tears. “I’m sorry daddy, I just-“

“You have the world’s best assassin on babysitting duty? Stark, what a waste! Pets are easy to replace; you her and prettier boys come into our laps every day. The Soldier is irreplaceable.” Strange leans back in his chair, a disapproving look on his face.

Peter blinks rapidly at the insult. His daddy wouldn’t replace him… right?

Tony shakes his head. “Get out, send The Soldier in. Wait in the bedroom.”

Peter’s mouth drops open. Usually, when someone insults Peter, they either get killed or told off by the mafia boss.

… is Peter going to be replaced soon?

He runs out of the room, tears streaming down his face, accidentally bumping into Bucky.

“Woah, Princess, what’s wrong?” Bucky looks worriedly at him.

Peter shakes his head, not wanting to talk about it yet. “Daddy wants to see you,” he whispers before running to his room.

~

“Baby boy?”

Peter jumps, fear waking him up. Is he about to be kicked out? Is he about to be killed? Is Tony going to replace him? “Daddy?”

Tony goes over, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Hey, baby. Daddy is sorry for working so late. Long day.”

Peter turns away from him, curling into a ball.

Tony frowns. “Peter?”

Peter shakes his head, wiping at his face again.

Tony’s voice is deep, almost angry. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Peter sniffs and hunches his shoulders. “I’m waiting.”

“Waiting for what?” Tony sighs, patience already wearing thin.

Peter sits up and turns to him. “For you to kick me out or kill me.”

Tony freezes, eyes wide. “Who the fuck told you I was getting rid of you?”

Peter tears up again. “You let Strange call me replaceable. You let him say there are prettier boys than me! If you think that, why would you keep me around? And if you don’t think it, why would you let him say that?” It’s the boldest he’s ever been, yelling at the most dangerous man in the world. But he doesn’t _care_ anymore.

Tony works his jaw, fists clenching. “Baby-“

“I love you!” Peter shouts, a broken confession. he sobs, leaning in on himself. “I love you, I’m _in_ love with you, you’re my everything. I need you, I can’t live without you, and not because you might shoot me at any second but because—because I don’t _want_ to live without you! The only thing that matters to me is you and your approval, and you don’t give a _shit_ about me! I was so _dumb_ , I actually thought that maybe you liked me, that I was more than just an arm ornament to you now. Bucky warned me, you know. He said you would never love me back, that you’re a soulless, heartless, _machine_ and that all I’ll ever be to you is a piece of ass and I thought he was wrong!” He hiccups, tears streaming down his face and he doesn’t bother wiping them away anymore.

Tony is silent for a very long time, as Peter sobs himself into exhaustion. When Peter finally stops crying, Tony speaks. “I kidnapped you. I told you your life depends on how sexy I find you. I made it clear from the get go that all you are is a piece of arm candy, a kept boy.”

Peter doesn’t have any more tears to cry. He hurts too much, now. “I know,” he says.

Tony shakes his head. “I was wrong, Peter. I thought that’s all you would ever be. But you’re funny, and smart, and intuitive. You catch things I don’t, you look out for me when I don’t think I need to, and you’re the only person other than Rhodes and Pepper who can even make me smile. I’m in love with you too, kid, and it scares the living hell out of me. Do you know how much of a liability you are? How easy I would be to manipulate if anyone found out I love you? That I have anything on this earth I care about? Do you realize how easily you would be made into a pawn of a game I don’t want you near?”

Peter’s eyes are wide.

“Strange is more dangerous than most of my partners. Smart, connected, cunning. He sees things I don’t, he plans for moves ten ahead of where I am. If he caught even a whiff that I care about you, he would use you.

“That’s why, starting tomorrow, Winter won’t be your bodyguard anymore. I’m getting you someone new, someone who hadn’t proven himself. Someone Strange will see as incompetent and therefore will assume i don’t care about you.”

Peter shakes violently. “You love me?”

Tony nods, opening his arms. “I’m not getting rid of you, bambino, not ever. I love you.

Peter falls asleep in Tony’s arms, emotionally exhausted. Tony pets Peter’s hair, kissing the top of his head, and prays to god he’s making the right choice with Winter.


End file.
